Alyson Winchester: Weekend with Sam and Dean
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: John goes on a hunt, leaving teen-age Dean in charge of Aly and Sam. Dean ends up making bad choices more than once, which ultimately leads to all three of them getting into trouble with John. Contains spanking of child and teens; Don't Like It, Don't Read. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester.


WEEKEND WITH SAM & DEAN

Summary: John goes away on a hunt, leaving teen-age Dean in charge of Aly and Sam. Dean ends up making bad choices more than once, which ultimately leads to all three of them getting into trouble with John. Contains spanking of child and teens; Don't Like It, Don't Read.

Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

Dean had quit school. For a couple of weeks, he and Daddy had gone around and around about it, arguing every night. Sam would take me on walks or bring me to soccer practice with him to get me out of the house and away from the yelling. Daddy acted angry at Dean all the time, but then when he realized that Dean was not changing his mind, he became cold toward him. I tried to be really good, because I was scared that if I wasn't, that Daddy would act cold to me too. And I didn't think I could handle that.

Dean was picking me up from preschool now so that Daddy could work longer hours and make more money. But I overheard Dean tell Sam that he thought it was because Daddy didn't want to be at home with him right now because he was still so pissed off. That made me feel sad for Dean. I couldn't imagine if Daddy was mad at me for a long time like that, I would cry and cry. But Dean is 17, not 5 like me, and he's good at not crying.

The preschool had a rule that only grownups could pick up kids, but Daddy had had a meeting with the director about it and got permission to allow Dean to pick me up. The teachers got used to seeing Dean as much as they saw Daddy.

We were outside on the playground after nap. I was standing under a tree with a couple girls from my class. Haley poked me in the arm. "You brudder's here." she told me.

I turned around. Dean was talking to Miss Holly, who was there filling in for my regular teacher, Miss Jenn. Miss Holly didn't know my brother.

I ran up to him. "Dean!" I crowed, throwing my arms around his legs.

"-name isn't on the sign out sheet." Miss Holly was saying. "I can't let her go with you unless I see some ID and clear it with the director."

Dean leaned down and I felt his hand on my hair. "Hey, Aly." he said, glancing down at me. "Do we really have to do this? I mean-"

Miss Holly interrupted him. "I'm sorry sir, but this is school policy."

The door opened and the teacher of the other class came out holding a plastic bin full of sidewalk chalk. "Holly, it's okay, I know who he is. It's fine, already been cleared with the director." Miss Bonnie said, nodding at Dean. "It's all right, you can take her."

Miss Holly handed Dean the clipboard and he initialed it and gave it back to her.

"C'mon short stuff." Dean said to me, reaching for my hand. As we walked away, I heard Miss Holly say, "But he looks so young!"

I went over to my cubby and got my backpack out.

"How was it today?" Dean asked. I took his hand as we walked out to the parking lot. "Good." I said. "How come you're picking me up now?" He usually got me later in the day.

"Oh, I don't know, I thought maybe we could go out for ice cream." he said, a little smile playing at his lips.

I jumped up and down. "Yay!" I said happily. Dean opened the back door for me. I climbed into my booster seat and he buckled me in, then he got in the front seat and started the engine.

He took me to a place that was famous for their desserts and ice cream and we sat in a booth.

"Can I get a b'nana split?" I asked him.

"I don't know, do you think you can eat that whole thing? I think you should get something Aly-sized." He smiled at me and tweaked my nose.

"But I wanna b'nana split." I said.

"All right, fine. I'll ask if they have a kid sized one." The waitress came over and started blushing and stammering as Dean talked to her.

When she walked away, I asked, "Why do girls always act like that around you?'

He leaned back in his seat. "Like what?"

"Their faces get all red and they act like they don't know what to say. Miss Michelle and Miss Nora act like that too when you come to pick me up."

He smiled again. "I don't know, I guess it's the Dean Winchester charm."

"What's that?"

"It's what makes girls like me." he said confidently.

The waitress came over with a soda for Dean. As she was setting it in front of him, I asked her, "Do you like my brother's charm?"

"What, sweetie?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from Dean to look at me with a frown.

"His Dean Winchester charm." I said. "Do you like it?"

She made a funny face, and her face got more red, and then she turned away, muttering.

Dean leaned forward. "Aly, what the hell?" he said. He looked embarrassed. "I didn't tell you that so that you could tell other people!"

"I'm sorry, Dean!" I said. "I didn't mean to make her mad!" I put my head down. "An' you're mad at me too!" I suddenly felt like crying.

"Hey," he said after a moment. He reached across the table and put his hand on my head. "It's okay, Aly, you didn't know. I'm not mad at you."

I looked up at him. "You're not?" I asked cautiously.

"No." he said. "Just, in the future, don't say stuff like that, okay?"

"Okay, Dean." I said.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something." he said. "You know how Dad goes away on the weekends sometimes? He's going to start doing that more often now."

"Why?"

"So he can go, uh, hunting."

"Can we go with him? Like a camping trip?"

"No, it's something he does by himself. And I'm going to be watching you and Sam. So I'm going to need for you to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Okay." I said. At the time I didn't realize what this meant. Daddy had only gone out on the weekends every so often for as long as I could remember. He spent lots of time doing something called 'research' where he read lots of newspapers and books and went to the library and looked things up. Then he would talk on the phone to people about it for a long time.

The waitress brought our ice cream and we were quiet for a few minutes while we ate.

"Put a napkin on your lap." Dean reminded me.

I finally sat back. "Ugh, I'm full." I groaned.

Dean had managed to convince the waitress to give me a half- sized banana split and said she would charge him for a child's size ice cream cup.

Dean reached over and looked at my bowl. "Dang, Aly, I can't believe you ate almost the whole thing."

By the time we got to the car I was complaining, "My tummy hurts."

As he buckled me into my seat he said, "Your eyes were bigger than your stomach, huh?Remind me never to let you get a banana split again."

When we got home, Sam was there, doing his homework at the kitchen table.

"Where were you? " he asked us.

"Dean taked me out for ice cream!" I said.

"Must be nice." Sam said grumpily. I went over to him and hugged him.

Sam reached down with one arm, still writing, and hugged me back.

"We shoulda brung him some, Dean!" I said.

"That was a treat for for baby sisters, not baby brothers." Dean said, grinning at Sam.

Sam shot Dean a dirty look. "Shut up! I'm not a baby!" he snapped.

We were eating dinner when Daddy told us he was going away this weekend.

Sam got angry at Daddy. "I didn't know you meant that you were going to start going away _this_ weekend!" he said. "I wanted you to come to my game!"

"I was going to start next weekend," Daddy said, "but I got a phone call and Caleb asked me for some help."

"Can't you leave after my game?"

"No, Sam, I have to leave Friday." Dad said regretfully. "There will be other games that I will make sure I'm home for."

"Yeah, but this game is against the Sharks, and the team has played them two years in a row and lost, and we think we can beat them this year. Come _on_ , Dad!" Sam was almost begging.

"I'm sorry, Sam..." Dad said.

There was a clatter as Sam stood up suddenly from his chair and it fell over. "Well this SUCKS!" he shouted, and stormed out of the room. A few moments later the bedroom door slammed.

Daddy sighed and glanced at me and then at Dean. "I'll make it up to him," he muttered.

On Friday morning, Daddy was helping me get ready for school.

"I can't do the buttons." I said. He sat down on the bed and I stood in front of him while he buttoned my shirt up.

"I'm leaving after I take you to school." he told me. "Come here." He pulled me to sit in his lap. "I'll be gone until Sunday, but I should be back in the afternoon." he said, stroking my hair and rubbing the back of my head. "I'll try and call in the evenings to say good night."

"But...who's going to tuck me in?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Your brothers can do that." he said. "It'll be fine."

"But I want _you_ to tuck me in!" I protested, and I felt like crying. "Who's going to read to me?"

"One of your brothers can."

"But I don't want them to, I want _you_ to! You _always_ read to me!"

"I'm sure you'll figure things out." he said.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go away!" I pleaded. "Why do you have to go?"

"I told you, a friend of mine asked for my help." He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly for a moment. "I want to remind you that when I'm not here, Dean is in charge, and I want you to listen to him and do what he says. You hear me?"

"Yes, Daddy." I sighed.

"No tantrums, Aly. Dean has permission from me to spank you if it comes to that."

"But Daaaad!" I whined.

"I don't want to hear it." he said. "You need to behave for him, understand? I want to hear how good you were when I get back."

I sighed heavily. "Okay, Daddy." I agreed.

"Give me a hug, baby girl. We've got to take you to school in a few minutes."

We snuggled for a couple more minutes and then we went to the living room and I got my backpack. When we walked into the classroom, we were a little later than usual. Most of my classmates were already there; it was loud in the room because it was Friday and the kids always got excited for the weekend.

Daddy leaned down and hugged me. "Okay, Aly, have a good weekend." he said.

"Wait!" I said, holding his arm. "You're pickin' me up, right?"

He squatted down in front of me. "No, remember, I told you I'm leaving after I drop you off here. Dean will pick you up. I'll be back Sunday."

I threw myself at him and burst into tears, realizing what he meant. "I don't want you to go!" I cried. "Please, Daddy!"

"Sweetheart, I have to."

Miss Jenn came over to us. "Aly, what's going on? Would you like to help me pass out the morning work?"

"No!" I said loudly, turning away from her. I grabbed onto Daddy's shirt. "Don't go!" I begged him.

"All right, come on." He picked me up and carried me into the hallway. "Where is this coming from?" he asked me.

"I don't want you to go!" I sobbed. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too," he said. "But I'll be back before you know it." He smoothed my hair back from my face and kissed my forehead. "Come on, be brave for me." He looked me in the eyes. "You can do it. You'll have fun with your brothers this weekend."

"I don't _want_ to be brave!" I said. "I want you to stay!"

Daddy whispered in my ear, "Pumpkin, I need you to be brave for the _both_ of us, or I'm not going to be able to leave."

I pulled my head back and looked at him. His eyes looked a little wet.

Miss Jenn was at the door, flickering the lights off and on which meant that everyone had to clean up the toys and get ready for morning work.

"Aly, I'm going to go." he said decisively. "I need to take you into your classroom now."

"No!" I hugged him around the neck.

"Aly-" He tried to pull me away from him. "Aly, please-" he said, sighing. "Don't make this harder than it already is-" he said quietly. He walked back toward the room and opened the door.

Miss Jenn's helper, Miss Carrie, walked over. "Are we having a little problem today?" she asked. "Come here, sweetie, come be with me."

"No!" I shouted, grabbing Daddy's flannel.

"Aly, let go." Daddy said. "Alyson-"

"Daddy, pleeeeeease!" I wailed.

The whole class had stopped everything and was looking at us silently.

"Come on, honey, your father has to go now, and class is starting." Miss Carrie said. She leaned toward me.

"Noooo!" I wailed as she took me from Daddy.

"Can she go over to the window?" he asked Miss Carrie.

"All right." she said.

He reached out and cupped my cheek with his hand briefly. His eyes looked sad.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, pumpkin." He turned and walked out of the room.

Miss Carrie and I walked over to the window that looked out onto the parking lot. In a few moments, Daddy came walking over to it. I put my hand up on the window and then he put his hand up on the outside so that it was like our hands were touching. He looked in at me, smiling, and mouthed, "I love you."

I mouthed, "Love you back," and then he put his hand down and turned away. As he started to walk away I saw him put his hand up to his eyes and wipe them.

"Wait!" I said, turning to Miss Carrie, "I need to tell him I love him! I—I forgotted!"

"I'm sure he already knows, sweetie." she said.

I burst into loud sobs and Miss Carrie picked me up.

"Let's go see what Miss Ethel is making for lunch, all right?" She asked brightly, carrying me out of the room. She took me to the kitchen. Miss Ethel was bustling around in the kitchen, getting the mid-morning snack ready. She stopped when she saw us.

"What's goin' on, Miss Carrie?" she asked.

"Aly's a little upset this morning because her father is going away for the weekend." Miss Carrie said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure everythin' will be fine." Miss Ethel said. "Child, I have some leftover blueberry muffins from this mornin' -you want one, with a glass of milk?"

"O-okay." I sniffled.. Miss Carrie took me over to the tables and sat down with me. Miss Ethel brought a muffin over on a napkin and a small paper cup of milk.

"A little food in your belly will put things right." she said, patting my head.

"Thank you." I said, and she smiled at me.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

"Dean, push me!" I called from the swing I was sitting on. He was standing on the edge of the playground talking to a girl. I had seen her before, she hung out here on the weekends when Sam had his soccer games.

"Deeeeeean!" I called again. He turned and walked over to me, and the girl trailed a few steps behind him.

"What do you want, Aly?" he asked, a little gruffly.

"Push me! Pleeeease?" I begged.

"All right, for a minute." he said. He walked around behind me. "You need to practice pumping with your legs like Sam showed you. Remember?"

"It's too hard!" I said. "Higher!"

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" I heard the girl say.

"Higher!" I called out, leaning my head back.

"Not too high." Dean said. "Three more pushes and then you need to practice."

"No, five more!"

"Three." he said.

"Six more!" I said, and then I shrieked because I felt him tickle me when I swung backwards.

"Don't argue with me or it'll just be tickles!" He said in a growl, but I could tell he was being silly.

"Okay." I said. "Three more." He pushed me three more times and then walked away with the girl. They stood under a tree talking.

Dean had brought us here after dinner. The park was near the house we were living in right now, and it had a couple of big fields attached to it where Sam played soccer. He had brought his ball and was kicking it around one of the fields to practice for tomorrow's game.

I jumped off of the swing when it was high in the air and turned around quickly. Dean and the girl were now walking on the edge of the parking lot. I was relieved, because if he had seen me jump like that he probably would have scolded me.

I decided to try and cross the monkey bars. Every time we came here, I tried to, but it was really hard for me. I was too small for them, and Dean always told me to go play on the other side of the playground, but that side was the toddler area for babies, and I wasn't a baby any more. I was determined to get across the monkey bars one day. Usually Sam or Dean was there and they walked next to me in case I fell. I was getting better at it, at first they had to hold me up, but I was able to swing my body to help me move to the next rung.

I climbed the metal ladder and stood on the top rung on my tippy toes, reaching up for the first bar. I swung my feet back and forth and then reached for the next bar. I turned my head to see if Dean had come back, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I swung my feet and moved to the next bar...and the next bar...and the next bar...and then I started to feel my hands slipping. I tried to keep holding on, but my hands had gotten sweaty.

I fell and landed on my hands and knees. I heard a crunch sound and felt a sharp pain in my leg. I stayed still for a moment as the pain washed over me, then I sat back and looked down at my leg. There was broken glass on the ground where I had fallen, and pieces of glass were on my leg, including one piece that looked like it was stuck into the skin just below the knee. I opened my mouth to call for one of my brothers but all that came out was a scream. I burst into tears and grabbed my leg.

"What's wrong, kid? Oh geez-" a man had come over to me. He leaned down. "Is your mom or dad here? Where are they?' he looked around.

"My—my- Sam, an', an', Dean-" My chest was heaving and I was trying not to panic.

"Aly!" I heard Sam calling me and turned my head. He came running over to me and went down on one knee in front of me.

"Oh God, that looks-" He gently tried to brush the glass off my leg. When the piece that had cut my leg came off I screamed. Blood welled up in the cut.

"You might want to take her to the hospital, son." the man said. "Are your parents here?"

"No, we live nearby." Sam said. "Where's Dean?" he asked me.

"I- don't—know!" I sobbed. I looked down at my leg and whimpered. The blood was streaming down the side of my leg in a bright red river. Sam put his soccer ball in my lap and then picked me up, one arm under my legs and the other around my back. He stood up and started walking toward the building with the bathrooms.

"I'll put some paper towels on your leg until we can get home." he told me. "You okay?"

"Sam, its huuuuurts!" I whined.

Just then Dean and the girl walked around the side of the building together. He looked over and saw us, and in an instant he was in front of us.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Dean asked.

"What does it look like?" Sam snapped. "Where the hell were _you_?"

"I was, uh-" Dean started.

"Never mind, I _know_ what you were doing." Sam said angrily.

"Why is your face so red?" I asked Dean.

Dean pulled a bandana out of his back pocket and wrapped it aound my leg.

"Let me take her." he said to Sam, reaching for me.

Sam held me tighter. "No. Take my ball and let's just get home." he said tightly.

Dean took Sam's soccer ball and we hurried home. Dean unlocked the door and said, "Take her to the bathroom, I'll get the little med kit."

Sam walked into the bathroom and started to put me down.

I grabbed him. "No, Sam, hold me!" I said. "I wanna sit with you! I'm scared!"

He sighed. "All right." He said, and sat down on the closed toilet seat with me in his lap.

Dean came in carrying the plastic box that had a bunch of first aid stuff in it. Daddy always called it a "med kit"- Dean said because that's what they called it when he was a soldier.

Dean squatted down in front of me and unwrapped the bandana. He sucked in his breath as he looked at my leg. "Damn, Aly, how'd you do that?"

"I falled off the monkey bars an' there was glass on the ground an' I falled on it!"

"Well, shit, kiddo." he said. He touched the cut and I screamed, "DON'T!"

"I've got to look at it and make sure there's no more glass in there.'" Dean said.

"But it huuuurts!" I wailed.

"Be brave." Sam said in my ear, squeezing my hand.

Dean put a towel under my leg and then took out a brown bottle.

"This is gonna sting." he told me. He poured liquid over the cut and I screamed again as he blotted my leg. I started kicking my legs and Dean grabbed my ankles. "Don't do that!" he said.

"Owie, owie, OWW!" I sobbed. "It hurts, make it stop!"

Dean took my leg in his hand and then touched the cut again. He leaned his head down and looked at it closely. Then he looked up at me. "The good news is that I don't think it needs stitches, it's not that deep. But I'm going to need to clean it some more and bandage it."

"Just do it, and hurry up." Sam said. "I need a shower."

I turned my head to look at him. "You _are_ kinda stinky." I said teasingly.

"Are you saying I smell bad?' he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well...yes!" I grinned up at him.

"I'm gonna tickle you!" Sam said, starting to dig his fingers into my side, but then I cried out as Dean put more stinging fizzy stuff on my leg. After a moment he blotted it and then cleaned the blood off my leg and dried it. Then he spread some boo-boo cream on it and covered it with a white pad and tape. He threw away the wrapper and put everything away, then stood up and washed his hands.

"All better." he said, leaning over to pick me up.

Sam stood up. "It would be _better_ if you hadn't been thinking with your little head." he said sourly to Dean.

Dean carried me out to the living room and sat down on the sofa with me in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Aly." he said.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"I was, uh, talking, to a friend. In private." His face got red again.

"Why is your face red?"

"What?" He looked away from me. "It's not red."

"Yes it is!" I insisted.

He exhaled. "I'm sorry." he said again.

"Why did Sam say you have a little head?" I asked him. "Your head is normal sized."

"Never mind." He lifted me and put me on the sofa. "I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and then came back over to me, holding something behind his back. He sat down and brougt his arm around. "I was saving this for tomrrow, but I think you need it now." he said, smiling at me. It was a chocolate bar.

"Thanks, Dean!" I smiled up at him. He opened the wrapper and handed it to me. I started eating it and he put his arm around me. "You want some?" I asked him, holding the bar up to him.

"Sure." he said, and took a small bite.

Sam walked in, toweling his hair dry. "Chocolate, right before bed? Great. So responsible." he said sarcastically.

"She needs a treat." Dean said.

"You're just trying to bribe her."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean snapped.

"I don't want to go to bed!" I whined.

"It is almost bedtime for you, Aly." Sam told me.

"Can't I stay up late tonight? It's Friday." I looked up at Dean, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Dean laughed and ruffled my hair. "Okay, for a little while."

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

Sam was in the bedroom and Dean had gone to the bathroom when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Aly?" It was Daddy.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"Uh, Dean let me stay up. How are you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't scold me. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby girl. After we talk, I want you to go to bed, you hear me?"

"Okay." I said. "Daddy, I got hurt on the playground!" I told him.

"What happened?"

"I was tryin' to go on the monkey bars and I falled off and there was glass on the ground and I falled on it and now I have a boo-boo on my leg! It hurt a _lot_ and I cried!"

"I'll bet it did. Where were your brothers when this was happening?"

"Um, Sam was doing soccer and Dean was, uh, he said he was talking to a friend of his."

I glanced at Dean, who had come into the room. When he heard me say that, he looked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? He wasn't there watching you?"

"Uh, no." I said guiltily, realizing that I was probably getting Dean in trouble. "It's okay, Daddy."

"Let me talk to your brother. " he said sternly. "You get to bed now, and I'll see you on Sunday."

"I love you." I told him.

"Love you back, Aly." he said. I handed the phone to Dean and got up from the sofa.

"Go start getting ready for bed, Aly." Dean told me, then put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey...Dad..." He said casually.

I couldn't hear what Daddy said back, just that he was yelling. Dean flinched a little and turned his back to me, and his shoulders slumped. I walked to the door of my brother's room, where Sam was sitting on his bed.

"Sammy, I need help, I can't do my buttons."

"All right, Aly." he said. He stood up and we went into my room, and then he helped me get changed and put my pajamas on. "Let's go do your teeth." he said. I followed him to the bathroom and pulled the little plastic stool out from under the sink as he put toothpaste on my toothbrush. I always put too much on.

We walked out to the living room, and Dean was sitting on the sofa, watching a movie that was just starting. "It's Schwarznegger, Sammy!" Dean said with a grin.

I climbed up next to Dean and Sam sat down on the other side of him.

"Can I stay up and watch with you?" I looked at Dean hopefully.

"No, Dad told you to go to bed." Dean said. He stood up and beckoned me. "C'mon."

"I don't want to!" I whined.

He sighed. "Aly, come on. I just got reamed by Dad, I don't want to deal with any more crap."

" _Please_ can I stay up more?" I begged.

"NO!" Dean snapped, and Sam said, "Aly, just go."

"You guys are not the boss of me!" I snapped, folding my arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry to tell you this, but I _am_ the boss of you when Dad's not here." Dean said in a hard voice. "And you're about to get in trouble for not listening."

"I don't _wanna_ go to bed, I want Daddy to be here!"

"Well you're stuck with us, squirt." Sam said. "And it's time for you to go to bed."

"You're both mean!" I pouted. "And I'm _not_ a squirt!" I stuck my tongue out at Sam.

"Aly, go." Dean pointed at the hallway.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Fine." he bent down and scooped me up in his arms.

I struggled and kicked as he carried me to my room. "Lemme go! You're a big meany!" I yelled.

He dumped me onto my bed and then pushed me down onto my stomach and smacked my butt.

"Owww!" I whined, tears coming to my eyes.

"Get under the covers, _now!_ " he snapped. "Or I'm not going to read to you!"

I burst into tears. "I miss Daddy!" I wailed. "I want _him_ to tuck me in!"

Dean huffed in frustration. "Well he's not here!" he yelled.

"Want me to read to you, Aly?" Sam stood at the door.

"But- Daddy does." I sniffled. We were reading our way through the Junie B. Jones books.

"I know, but I'll read something different." he said, holding up a book. "Want to try this?"

"Okay." I got under my covers and Sam walked over and sat next to me.

Dean said, "You can read for a couple minutes."

Sam gave him a look. "I _know_ , Dean." He opened the book. "This is called The Hobbit." he told me.

He read a few pages to me and then closed the book. "It's pretty late." he said. "You should go to sleep now." He leaned over and hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "'Night, Alybug." he said.

He got up and left the room, and in a moment, Dean came in and walked over to me. He sat on the edge of the bed and said to me, "Sorry I got upset with you and swatted you."

I hugged him. "Sorry I called you a meany." He kissed my cheek and hugged me, then stood up and pulled the covers up, tucking me in. "Get some sleep."

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

The next morning, all 3 of us were cranky. Sam and I bickered over which tv show to watch. He wanted to watch a science show and I wanted to watch one of the cartoons that I liked.

"I'm not watching that, that's for babies." he said meanly.

"No it's not!" I said.

"Yeah it is. It's a baby show for little babies."

"I'm not a baby!" I protested.

"If you watch that show, then you are."

"No I'm NOT!" I pushed Sam's shoulder. "Gimme the 'mote!" I leaned over and tried to take it from him.

"No, get off!" he snapped, pushing me back. He held the remote up in the air away from me.

"BOTH OF YOU, KNOCK IT OFF!" Dean shouted from the kitchen. We both jumped, startled.

"If you two don't stop it right now, I'm sending both of you to your rooms!"

"I'd like to see you try." Sam muttered darkly.

"What was that?" Dean called. He walked to the door of the living room. "I can send you to your room with a sore butt if that's what you want, Sam."

"Get over yourself, Dean." Sam said. "I'm 13, you can't spank me anymore."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, you were still my little brother. As long as I 've got a hand and you've got a butt, I can spank you if need be."

"Go to hell!" Sam snapped. He slammed the remote down on the coffee table and stomped out of the living room. A moment later the bedroom door slammed.

I started to cry.

Dean walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Don't cry, Aly." he said, rubbing my back. "Sam's just being a little bitch right now. It's not because of anything you did. He doesn't mean it."

"I don't like it when he's cranky." I sobbed.

"I know." he sighed. "It's a phase he's going through."

"What's a phase?" I asked.

"It means that he's acting different right now because he's being a teenager." Dean told me.

"I don't like it, I want him to stop." I said. "Can't he make it stop?"

Dean laughed. "No, Aly, he can't. Everyone becomes a teenager eventually."

He put his arm around me and watched cartoons with me for a while.

Sam came out to the living room wearing his soccer uniform. He sat down on the end of the sofa.

"Are you done being a little bitch?" Dean asked him.

Sam looked over at him. "As long as you're done being a jerk."

Dean threw a pillow at Sam and they grinned at each other. I crawled over to Sam and said, "Sorry I pushed you. Are you mad at me?"

He ruffled my hair. "No, I'm not mad at you, squirt." he sighed. I didn't mind him calling me squirt at that moment. I curled up next to him and he put his arm around me.

"The game is at 1:00, so we need to eat lunch soon." Sam said.

"All right." Dean said. "Hey, I thought we could go get pizza at Planet Pizza tonight."

"Yeah!" Sam said happily.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's got an arcade attached to it, where we can play video games." Sam told me.

"Am I 'llowed to go?" In the past, Sam and Dean had gone to the arcade together and I had stayed home with Daddy.

Sam laughed. "Well, you can't stay here by yourself, so I guess you're going! Kids of all ages are allowed."

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

"We'll go to the arcade for a little while." Dean said. "I got a coupla rolls of quarters. Aly, you need to stay right by my side or by Sam's, you hear me? No wandering off."

"Okay Dean." I agreed. "You sound just like Daddy!"

I had never been in an arcade. I took Sam's hand as we walked in. I had seen a couple of video games before but never as many as this. The arcade was mostly dark, and there were all kinds of flashing lights and weird electronic noises and music.

Sam walked me over to a game and said, "I'll show you how to play this and you can have one of my turns." It was a game where you had to make a rocketship shoot at little aliens that were flying down at you. I wasn't very good at it. Sam held me up when I had my turn, and then put me on the floor next to him. "Stay right here." he told me. I got bored and turned around to look at the other games. He played for a long time.

"Sam, let's do something else." I said, tugging on his jeans. "Saaaam!" I whined.

"Hold on," he said. "I got two free turns."

I sank down on the floor next to his legs. I was bored. _Finally_ he was finished. He took my hand and we walked around for a little bit. There was a game where you sat inside it and pretended you were flying a helicopter, and you shot at people. I sat on Sam's lap and we both put our hands on the controller, but I didn't like how loud it was.

"We need to find Dean." Sam said. We walked around and eventually found Dean playing another game with aliens.

"I'm on a roll, Sammy!" Dean said excitedly. "This is the highest level I've ever gotten to."

"Can you take her for a little while?" Sam asked.,

"Sure, after I finish this game."

Sam sighed. "Who knows when that's going to be." he said. I followed him over to some other games and he put some quarters into one of them. He lifted me up and let me move the joystick to make a little creature run through a maze eating things. I wasn't very good at it and my turn was over in no time. Sam put me on the floor. Then a guy came over that Sam knew and they started talking. They decided to play the game together and were watching each other's turns.

I yanked on Sam's pants leg. "Sam, I gotta go pee!" I said. "I'm bored and I hafta go potty."

"Hold on." he glanced down at me. He grabbed my hands and pushed me away. "Stop grabbing on to my pants!" He said with irritation.

I let go.

"Okay, come on," he said. "Let's go quick."

He walked me to the bathroom and I hurried and did what I needed to do. When we got back to the game, 2 more friends of Sam's were there.

They started talking and watching each other play the game, I was pushed to the side. I walked away, over towards the rows of pinball machines in the back. They were making funny noises and I walked down the row, watching them light up. I looked for Dean but I couldn't find him. I couldn't even remember the game he had been playing. I started to get scared. It was dark in here and hard to see people. I saw someone who had a jacket like Dean's and I went up to him. I touched his back, but when he turned, it wasn't Dean. I started to cry a little.

I wandered towards the back of the arcade again. I had to go to the bathroom again, so I found the hallway where the bathrooms were. After I was done, I walked back into the hallway. I realized I didn't know which way to go, right or left? The lights were flickering funny and making it kind of scary. I turned and walked down the hallway. There was a door at the end. I didn't remember there being a door to get back into the arcade, but I pushed it open and stepped through it.

I was in a dark alley. The door swung shut and I heard a click. I tried the door handle, but it was high up on the door and I could barely reach it. I had to stand on my tiptoes, and then I lost my balance and fell down. My hands landed on something slimy. I tried to wipe them off on my shirt. I banged on the door, but nobody answered it. I was getting really scared. How could I get back into the building? Where was I? I turned and saw a street light at the end of the alley. I started walking towards it. There were large dumpsters along the one wall of the alley and I could hear squeaking and rustling as I walked by them. I heard some clattering as I walked by one, and started to run, tears coming to my eyes.

I stood at the end of the alley and looked both ways. The front door of the arcade was to my right. I breathed in a sigh of relief and tears started to pour down my face.

"Aly!" I heard someone yell. Daddy was across the street, he ran over to me and leaned down. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen to you?" His eyes searched my face intently.

"I'm okay, Daddy. What are you doing here?" I hugged him. "I went the wrong way and was down there." I pointed to the alley.

He stood up. "I came home early and you weren't home. Where are your brothers?" his voice was stern.

"Um, in there." I pointed to the arcade.

"And they brought you with them?"

"Yeah. But I got- got losted from them."

He looked angry. "Let's go find them." He took my hand.

We walked into the arcade. At the front desk, we saw Dean. He turned and his face filled with relief when he saw me. A second later he saw Daddy and he looked scared for just a second, and then guilty.

"Oh my God, there you are." he said. "Aly, where the hell did you get off to?"

"Why is it that every time I can't find you, you're here in the arcade?" Dad glared at Dean, who shifted his weight and swallowed.

Sam came running over to the counter. "Aly!" he said with relief. "Dad? What are you doing he-"

"And what are you doing bringing your little sister to a place like this and then losing track of her?" Dad's deep voice was a growl.

Sam looked down at me. "We didn't lose track of her, she wandered off."

"Oh really?" Daddy looked down at me. "Explain yourself, young lady."

"I- I didn't!" I said, feeling tears threaten again. "A couple of Sam's friends pushed me out of the way! I couldn't even see him!"

"So you walked away?" Dean asked pointedly. "You should have stayed right there, like I told you to."

"I hadda go to the bathroom again." I said. "And I goed to look for you."

Dad looked at Dean and Sam. "The fact remains that _you two_ brought her here, which is not an appropriate place for a little girl." He looked at Sam. "And then _YOU_ weren't keeping an eye on her, and she got separated from you. What if she – something had happened to her?" He turned to Dean. "And Dean, I've _told_ you that I want you in the house when it gets dark right now. You broke curfew." Then he looked down at me. "And _you_ wandered off from your brother when you should have stayed put, you broke a rule. As far as I'm concerned, all three of you are in trouble. Let's go."

I went in the Impala with my brothers and we followed Daddy back to our house.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I said as we drove home. "I didn't mean to walk away from you."

"Sorry I didn't pay enough attention to you." he told me.

We walked into the house and Daddy was standing there with his arms folded.

"Sit." he said tersely, pointing to the sofa.

All three of us sat down. I sat between my brothers, feeling nervous. I had seen Daddy scolding my brothers when they got in trouble before, just like this, but I had never been part of it.

"Dean, when I left yesterday, I thought I could rely on you to take care of your brother and sister. Instead I come home to find all kinds of rules broken. I'm very disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Dean looked agonized. "I wasn't trying to- I mean-"

"You weren't trying to? No, I know what you were doing, you thought it would be okay if you snuck out past curfew because you thought I wouldn't be home until tomorrow!"

"No! No, I mean...I wasn't thinking about curfew." Dean admitted, looked shamefaced.

"You weren't thinking about it? Are you telling me that you _forgot_ that you have a curfew?" Dad's voice rose to a roar and I cowered.

"I didn't forget, it's just—Sam was upset because you missed his game, and Aly was upset because you were gone, and I just wanted to do something fun with them so they'd feel a little better." Dean glanced over at me and I gave him a tiny smile.

"That's no excuse!" Dad yelled, but then he paused for a moment and a slight frown crossed his face. He pointed his finger at Dean. "I'm depending on you as the oldest to follow the rules and be responsible, and to take care of your brother and sister, and if you aren't doing that, then I can't trust you!"

"You _can_ trust me, Dad." Dean said pleadingly. "I'm sorry, I fuc- I messed up."

"Why do I even bother making these rules if you're going to break them the moment I leave!"

"Dad, he said he was sorry! He admitted that he screwed up!" Sam shouted. "Leave him alone."

"Don't raise your voice to me, boy." Dad growled. "You're already on thin ice as it is."

"Why do we even _have_ curfew? It's _dumb_ that we have to be inside when it gets dark." Sam snapped, folding his arms.

"My rules are not up for debate, Samuel." Dad said tightly. "And I don't want to hear your opinions about them."

Sam huffed and glared at Dad.

"Do you have something else to say?" Dad glared back at Sam. They stared at each other for a long moment. "Then the discussion is over. Sam, Alyson, go to your rooms. I'll be in to deal with you shortly." He looked at Dean. "I'm not done with you yet." he growled. "You have some explaining to do."

Sam and I stood up. Dean shifted on the sofa and said, "But Dad, I already told you what-"

Daddy pointed at me. "Your sister got hurt yesterday, Dean, because you were off chasing some tail and you weren't watching her!" he yelled. "And _don't_ try to tell me otherwise, like you did on the phone! You think I can't tell when you're lying to me?"

The color drained out of Dean's face. "No sir." he said quietly. "I'm sorry sir."

"Dad-" Sam started, and Daddy turned on him. "I told you to go to your room!" he snapped. "Both of you, go! NOW!"

I hurried out of the room, scared, and I heard Sam's footsteps behind me. He muttered something under his breath as he went into his room and closed the door. I shut my door and sat down on my bed. I could heard Daddy continuing to yell at Dean but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I hugged my pillow. It felt like I was waiting for a long time before there was a knock on the door and then Daddy came in.

He came over and sat down on my bed, facing me.

"I missed you, Daddy." I said. "I'm glad you're home early." I scooted over to him and sat in his lap, putting my arms around him. He hugged me and said, "So am I, sweetheart. The hunt went quicker than we expected." He looked down at me. "Did you behave yourself?"

"Uh, Dean swatted me at bedtime last night."

"I see. And why did he do that?"

" 'Cause- 'cause I didn't want to go to bed." I looked up at him. "I wanted _you_ to put me to bed!"

"We already talked about this, Alyson. I told you to behave for your brother, didn't I?"

I stared down at my lap, embarrassed. "Yes, Daddy." I said quietly.

"I need to know that you are going to listen to your brother and do the right thing when I'm not here. I need to know that you're going to follow the rules."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I said.

"I'm very upset with all of you. I came home early from hunting and wanted to spend the evening with you three, and instead the first thing I have to do is deal with misbehavior and punish you."

I looked up at him, surprised. "P-punish?" My mouth went dry.

"Yes, Alyson, you broke a rule, you did something that was dangerous. You cannot wander away like that."

"Okay Daddy, I won't." I agreed. "Any more, ever. Okay?" I looked into his eyes, hopeful that my agreement would satisfy him.

"I think I need to make a new rule for you: from now on, when you break a rule, you get a spanking."

"But Daddy!" I protested, tears coming to my eyes. "I just said-"

"I need to make sure that you realize how serious I am about you following the rules. I'm not just making rules for the fun of it; I'm making them to keep you safe."

"I- I don't want a spanking!" I exclaimed, starting to crawl off of his lap.

"Well, I think a spanking will help you to remember to follow the rules next time."

"Noooo!" I howled. He put his hands on my waist and brought me back over to him and put me face down over his lap.

Usually when he spanked me I got a couple of swats and then he let me up. After the fourth swat I realized that that was not going to happen this time, and I burst into tears and tried to push off of his lap. He put his hand on my back and held me down.

His hand continued to fall a few more times as I sobbed.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" I wailed.

He swatted me two more times and then lifted me up and held me. I buried my face in his shoulder, sobbing. He put his arms around me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I was bad, Daddy." I said. "Are you mad at me?."

"You're not bad, Aly, you misbehaved and broke a rule." He kissed my forehead. "And no, I'm not mad at you." He stroked my hair back from my face and told me, "After I'm done dealing with your brothers, I'll help you get ready, and then it's time for bed."

"Okay, Daddy." I said. He put me on the bed and got up, then went into my brother's bedroom.

I heard the door open and close, and then Daddy talking to Sam.

Sam answered him in a loud, angry voice, and then Daddy talked back in a loud, angry voice.

Sam and Daddy both talked over each other for a couple minutes, their voices getting louder, and then Daddy yelled, "That is _enough,_ Samuel!"

After a few moments of tense silence I heard the swatting sounds begin. I heard Sam yelling something but it was muffled, and the swatting got louder.

Then I heard Sam make a high-pitched sound and I covered my head with my pillow. Sam was upset and almost crying-I hated hearing that.

When I heard the door open and close again, I sat up. I got off of my bed and got my pajamas out. I was able to get changed into my pajamas all by myself and I felt proud, so I wanted to go tell Daddy.

As I walked up the hallway towards the living room, I heard what sounded like a loud slap. I crept to the end of the hallway and peeked out into the living room.

Dean was bent forward over the arm of the sofa, his pants and underwear down around his ankles. His head was on the sofa cushion and his arms were wrapped around his head.

Daddy was standing behind him, holding his belt folded in half. As I watched, he raised the belt up and then brought it down on Dean's bottom, making the loud slapping sound. Dean's whole body flinched and he made a little noise in the back of his throat that made me want to run in and hug him. I knew that if I did that I would probably get in trouble, though, and I realized that that was why Daddy had said 'after I'm done dealing with your brothers'. I wasn't supposed to be out here. I turned around and walked quickly back to my room and got back on my bed to wait for Daddy.

After Daddy had put me to bed, Dean came into my room. I rolled over as he walked over to my bed and sat down. His eyes were red and puffy and his eyelashes were wet but he smiled at me.

"Did you get spanked with Daddy's belt?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I did." he said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Dean!" I sat up and hugged him. "That must hurt a whole lot!"

"Well, I did a shitty job of taking care of you this weekend." he said.

"No you didn't!" I said.

"Yeah, I did. The most important thing when Dad goes away is to take care of you and Sammy and I didn't do a good job. Dad was right to blister my ass."

I hugged him tighter. "You're a good big brother, Dean!" I told him. I felt bad that he was blaming himself.

He put his arms around me and said, "I'm sorry you got hurt this weekend. I'm gonna do a better job of watching over you from now on, I promise."

"Okay. And I'll try to be gooder too."

The next morning when we were eating breakfast, Daddy said, "Let's go find something fun to do today." I got down off my chair and climbed up onto his lap. "Like what?" I asked him. I reached up to touch the stubble on his chin and he leaned his head down and rubbed his cheek on mine, which made me giggle, 'cause it tickled.

"The latest 'Die Hard' movie is out." Dean said.

"Well, Aly's not going to be able to sit through that, and anyway, what's it rated?"

"Oh. Yeah." Dean looked down at his plate.

"On the way back I saw a place that has outdoor mini golf, it's huge. It's about an hour away from us. They also have an indoor shooting range if you want to get some practice in, Dean." Daddy smiled at him.

"Oh, that would be sweet!" Dean said with a big smile.

"Do _I_ have to practice?" Sam asked sullenly. He didn't like guns or shooting.

"No, Sam, you can hang out with Aly while your brother and I go to the range." Daddy reached over and put his hand on Sam's arm. "You have another game coming up next weekend, right? I'm there, and I'll come watch you at practice too, if you want."

Sam looked at Daddy and said, "Thanks, Dad." in a quiet voice.

Daddy looked down at me. "Ready to go play some mini golf?"


End file.
